Iron Man
Iron Man (also known as Tony Stark) (performed by Rovert Downey Jr.) is a famous superhero and one of the Founding Members of the Avengers, he's also the main leader of team with Captain America as his second-in-command. Powers Iron Man has no superpowers of his own but has to compensate for his lack of them by using and utilizing sophisticated high-tech suit of armors he created. He often used other armors of any type to fight villains and assist the Avengers. Most of his armors have superstrength, flight,speed and repulsors and other special high-tech weaponry and gear, which he makes up for not having his own superpowers. Abilities Iron Man relies mostly of his armor to fight and survive the battle but Captain America taught him to fight on his own without the armor. *'Genius-level Industrial Genius': With his industrial genius, Tony Stark can create new weapons and gadgets out of anything for his armor and his Avenger teammates. *'Expert Enginner: '''Tony Stark can build and repair his armor even modifying them for better use in the field. Equipment Iron Man had an armory full of sophisticated, high tech and powerful suits of armor. They're equipped with the latest, advanced and powerful Stark Industries repulsor technology. Each Iron Man armor has a unique and different roles in the battlefield. Every armor has high-tech weapons and gear. They're all powered by repulsor technology. Notable Iron Man Armors *'Mark I Armor' *'Mark II Armor' *'Mark III Armor' *'Silver Centurion Armor' *'Mark VI Armor[2] *Mark VII Armor[3] *Mark VIII Armor' *'Hulkbuster Armor' *'Space Armor' *'Stealth Armor' *'Artic Armor' *'Uru Armor' *'Mark IX Armor' Trivia *Jaden will first meet Iron Man in ''Jaden meets Iron Man. *Jaden will meet Iron Man again in Jaden's Adventures of Iron Man 2. *Iron Man will appear again in Jaden joins The Avengers. *Iron Man will meet Jeffrey in Jeffrey & Friends meet Iron Man. *Jeffrey will meet Iron Man again in Jeffrey & Friends Adventures of Iron Man 2. *Iron Man will return again in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers. *Jeffrey and Jaden will meet Iron Man again in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Iron Man 3. *Iron man will return in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *In The Super Hero Squad Show, Iron Man is obsessed with high-tech solutions for even the most mundane of tasks, and his newest gadgets tend to either go untested or blow up in his face. Gallery Mk IX IM.png Bbbbbbbbskjcfld.png|Mark I Armor. (Animated) Befbalrbtlhfgla.png|From "The Super Hero Squad Show" As a Squadie Detail.jpg Gamma Iron Man, Captain America and Black Panther. (2).png|Mutated from Gamma Radiation IronMan.png|From "Avengers Assemble" 243px-Mission_Marvel_-_Iron_Man.png|As from "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" images live.jpg|Live-Action Version fhfhfhff.jpg|From "Iron-Man: Armored Adventures" Iron_Man_UA2.jpg|Ultimate Iron Man 640px-Iron_Man_MDWTA_Chart.png|From "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" Tony_bony.jpg|After Dr. Doom saved his life in "Planet Doom" iron-man-herald-galactus-avengers-assemble.jpg|As Herald of Galactus Tony-Stark-1.jpg The Armor Vault MARK1.jpg|Mark I MARK2.jpg|Mark II MARK3.jpg|Mark III Iron Man Mark IV.jpg|Mark IV Photo(689).JPG|Mark V Iron man-ii.png|Mark VI 2848946-avengers iron man robert downey jr.jpeg|Mark VII 275px-Photo(657).JPG|Mark VIII 280px-Photo(652).JPG|Mark IX 275px-Photo(669).JPG|Mark X 275px-Photo(668).JPG|Mark XI 280px-Photo(674).JPG|Mark XII 280px-Photo(658).JPG|Mark XIII 280px-Photo(664).JPG|Mark XIV 280px-Photo(642).JPG|Mark 15 "Sneaky" 280px-Photo(640).JPG|Mark 16 "Nightclub" 280px-Photo_(6).jpg|Mark 17 "Heartbreaker" 280px-Photo(665).JPG|Mark 19 "Tiger" 280px-Photo(671).JPG|Mark 20 "Python" 280px-Photo(682).JPG|Mark 21 "Midas" 280px-Photo(651).JPG|Mark 22 "Hot Rod" 280px-Photo(679).JPG|Mark 23 "Shades" 280px-Iron_man_3_2_(2).jpg|Mark 24 "Tank" 280px-Photo(31).jpg|Mark 25 "Striker" 280px-Photo(688).JPG|Mark 26 "Gamma" 280px-Photo(687).JPG|Mark 27 "Disco" 280px-Photo(646).JPG|Mark 28 "Jack" 280px-Photo(683).JPG|Mark 29 "Fiddler" 280px-Photo(686).JPG|Mark 31 "Piston" 280px-Photo(676).JPG|Mark 32 "Romeo" 280px-Photo(661).JPG|Mark 34 "Southpaw" 280px-Photo_(10).jpg|Mark 35 "Red Snapper" 280px-Photo(678).JPG|Mark 36 "Peacemaker" 280px-Photo(644).JPG|Mark 37 "Hammerhead" Mark Igor.jpg|Mark 38 "Igor" 280px-Photo_(11).jpg|Mark 39 "Gemini or Starboost" 280px-Photo_(7).jpg|Mark 40 "Shotgun" 280px-Iron_man_3_4.jpg|Mark 41 "Bones" Iron man III.png|Mark 42 Photo(955).png Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Avengers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Spider-Man's Team Members Category:The Eds' Adventures members Category:Marvel Characters Category:Super Hero Squad Category:Disney characters Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Comic Relief Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Adults Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Hiccup's allies